A semiconductor device such as a CIS device can be divided into a photo diode region that receives a light signal and converts the light signal into an electrical signal and a transistor region that processes the electrical signal. A disadvantage of such devices is the generation of a dangling bond at an interface between the photo diode and a substrate, thereby resulting in degradation of the image characteristics.